


Here's To New Beginnings

by ilanabananas



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Likes Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, let Ronan Lynch be soft 2k17, talking about TRK and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilanabananas/pseuds/ilanabananas
Summary: Ronan and Adam gain closure from the events of TRK





	Here's To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia miller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Olivia+miller).



> Day 1: pynchweek: something new

Adams hands shook as he drove to the magic place known as the Barns. He was a hurricane with anxiety and nervousness. His broke down mobile crushed over the gravel of the driveway. The car stopped, but Adam kept on shaking. He looked at himself in the cars small mirror and took a deep breath.

He walked up to the door, memories replaying in his head. Ronan's birthday. The toy car. The kids. It felt magical and perhaps it was. Adam was unsure if he was Ronan's first kiss. He was sure that he was the second person Ronan has kissed. The second kiss. Adam’s hands on Ronan's ribs. His gentle baby soft lips. That night Ronan gave himself to Adam and Gansey told Adam not to break him. But what does that mean? Ronan and Adam fight, that's what they do. Is that going to change if they continue into a relationship? Are they in a relationship?

Adam was so trapped in his head, he didn't notice Ronan was standing into front of him staring. Adam looked him up and down. He was wearing his normal outfit, black muscle tee, and black skinny jeans. His hair was grown out longer, but his neck was still bruised with finger marks. 

Why didn't Ronan fight back? The whole night came flooding back. Adam noticed salt water falling to the ground. It took him a little bit to realize he was crying. 

He reached up and lightly touched the bruises on Ronan's beck. Ronan followed his hand and used it to pull Adam into a hug. Adam melted into Ronan. 

They stayed pressed together till loud stomps announced the Orphan girl. Adam pulled back and smiled at the young girl. She took his hand and kissed his wrist. 

Ronan grabbed his other hand and leg him inside, “Come on in, Parrish.”

The three walked farther into the Barns. Chainsaw appeared at some point, but flew out of Adams sight when the Orphan girl ran to some unknown room in the Barns. 

“How's Matthew and Declan?” asked Adam.

“Alive.” Ronan answered, disguising his thankfulness. 

“Good, I was worried.” 

“Me too.”

“How about you?”

“Me, Parrish?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm-Im fine.” 

“You know it's okay if you're not.”

“Look, Parrish, I know it is not easy getting over whatever the hell we just went through, but Matthews alive, Declan's alive and were not fighting anymore, Gansey’s alive, Blue, Henry, and Blue freaky family are alive, Noah's g-d knows where, and my moms dead, but we're alive for the most part. We lost less people than I thought, so yeah I'm fine. What about you?”

“...I-I don't know.”

“Care to elaborate?” 

“I keep having nightmares of…that night.”

“Which part?”

Adam looked down at his hands. Ronan walked over and stood right in front of Adam. He took Adam chin from where it was locked against his chest and forced him to make eye contact with Ronan. 

“Adam it was not you.” 

“Maybe, but that doesn't mean it wasn't my hands.” 

“You didn't have control.”

“I could feel myself choking the life out of you.”

“It wasn't you. You didn't have control.”

“That's not an excuse!”

“You were controlled by a literal demon. You were not drunk, you were possessed.” 

“I can't get it outta my head. It's all I can think about.”

“You're not reduced to a single memory. You are you, not the demon controlling you. You are you, not your possessed hands on my neck. You are you and you're amazing. You are the smartest person I know and you have such a bright future that I only can hope to be a part of. You're going to go to the college of your dreams with a full ride and impress big people like the president and become famous for finding the cure for cancer. You are you and you amaze me everyday, but not just me. You impress everyone you meet including Gansey, Blue, Noah, Henry, everyone. You are so much, but none of you is that man.”

Adam had tears streaming down his faces as he nodded. Ronan pulled Adam into his chest. Ronans neck became wet with Adams tears, but neither of them cared. It took awhile for them to let go of each other. 

“Two hugs in a day? Turning into a sap, Lynch.”

Ronan shut off. “Fuck off, Parrish. C’mon it's 11:00; time for Orphan girl to get to bed.”

Awkward silence flooded through the house. Ronan led Adam and Orphan girl through the house like a mother of ducklings.

Ronan tucked Orphan girl into bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he was leaving, he waved to Adam signifing Adam to follow him. 

The two went into Ronan’s room. Ronan cleared his throat and asked, “Do you want to stay over?”

“Yeah.” Adam said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Both worked around each other and quietly got ready for bed. Adam wondered if he should sleep on the floor like Ronan would at St. Agnes, but Ronan lifted the comforter for Adam and he got in anyway. They left as much room as they could on Ronan's small bed. They were both laying of their backs, but Adams hands and legs were crossed while Ronan spread his legs in a wide V and had one hand on his stomach the other on his stomach. Despite the fluffy pillows and warm blanket, it was uncomfortable.

Ronan was dying to say something or ask the underlying question on both their minds. His mind went a mile a minute making it impossible to sleep, but Adam saved him from his mind.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.” Ronan answered. “What is it?” 

“Do you want this?”

“Fuck, Adam.”

“Never mind.” 

“No, no, of course I want this, but be more specific.”

“Me. Us. I don't know. Do you want to be my boyfriend and go on dates and all that shit?”

“Fuck. Adam.”

“Or we could forget about all that.”

“Fuck, no. Did us kissing on my birthday mean nothing because I thought actions spoke louder than words and all that bullshit?”

“I wasn't sure if you meant it as just a fling.”

“Have you ever seen me do something without 100%?”

“Well, no.”

“Exactly.”

“So if I kiss you right now, you won't push me away?”

“Fuck, no.”

So Adam kissed him.

And in the morning, he woke up to bad breath morning kisses and arms snug around his body. Everything was amazing because Ronan was his boyfriend and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3   
> check out my tumblr @ilanabananas for stuff


End file.
